Naruto: Onimusha
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA. Multixover: Por misteriosas circunstancias Naruto abandono Konoha a temprana edad y termino en el Continente de Feurem, donde tras conseguir el guantelete oni y convertirse en el nuevo Onimusha el se convierte en un aventurero. Pero cuando por fin se le presenta la oportunidad de regresar al lugar donde lo perdio todo.¿El hara lo correcto o dejara que su odio lo consuman?Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01: El Inicio de una Aventura**

 **Disclaimer ninguna de las series que aparecen aquí me pertenecen.**

 _El mundo es un lugar más amplio de lo que muchas personas se imaginan, lleno de maravillas y horrores inimaginables para muchas personas. Aunque nada supera el misterio del origen del Devil's wind; Esta tormenta que rodea las 5 muertes; La mortal cadena de islas casi inexploradas que separan el continente occidental Faerum del oriental Nippon, ha sido la causante de que la comunicación entre ambas tierras fuera prácticamente inexistente._

 _Hasta hace 20 años en el que la tormenta misteriosamente se detuvo permitiendo por primera vez en milenios el viaje entre ambas tierras fue posible. Lo que trajo grandes cambios (tanto buenos como malos) a ambas tierras ya que como siempre los cretinos de ambos continentes no pueden evitar arruinarles la diversión a todos._

 _Después de todo así fue como la 3ra Guerra Ninja se transformó en la Gran Guerra Mundial. Je típico mientras más las cosas cambian más se quedan igual._

 _Aunque bueno mejor dejo de divagar y me presento; Mi nombre es Naruto Uchiha. SI Uchiha no Uzumaki ni Diosa lo permita Namikaze, esos imbéciles perdieron cualquier derecho a considerarse mi familia, Portador del Guantelete Oni y aventurero de Rango Plata de la familia de la Diosa Hestia junto al nigromante y el cazador de demonios._

 _Y si bien yo podría contarte cómo demonios termine aquí en Feurem, bueno eso es historia para otro momento solo confórmate con saber que cuando regrese a ese basurero en perpetuo estado de guerra me voy a encargar de que ciertos individuos descubran que no importa cuan "poderoso e intocable" te creas a la hora de la verdad solo son cadáveres viviendo tiempo prestado._

 **/Orario - Vía hacia el Gremio de Aventureros/**

Un joven de unos 17 años caminaba por las calles de la ciudad con un paso decidido hacia el Gremio, él era un joven de piel bronceada, complexión similar a la de un nadador, con largo cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, pantalones y botas negras, camisa manga corta blanca y un abrigo con una hombrera de acero negro, él estaba armado con una katana que llevaba en la cintura y un rifle de asalto M14 modificado para ser usado como rifle de francotirador.

Él tenía 3 marcas como bigotes en las mejillas y ojos de color azul oscuro que expresaban una gran inteligencia y astucia. Aunque si uno se fijaba bien uno se daría cuenta que él tenía unos audífonos en sus oídos.

 _Yo, he soportado por mucho tiempo para dejarlo ir,_ _  
_ _¿Podrá mi fuerza interior ayudarme a superar esto?_ _  
_ _Desafiando a la maldición que se ha arraigado en mi Jamás me Rendiré_ _  
_ _¡Jamás seré vencido!_

" _Esta canción será algo oscura pero sin duda expresa mis aspiraciones muy bien"_ Pensó el chico sonriendo ladinamente ante aquella idea. Pero rápidamente se compuso ya que este no era momento para andar pensando en sus planes a futuro.

Después de todo él fue llamado por una razón al gremio, y teniendo en cuenta que el no ha hecho nada que ameritara una amonestación por lo que solo quedaban dos opciones _"O me van a ascender de rango a Oro lo cual dudo ya que no he hecho nada que amerite tal honor o lo más seguro, hay un trabajo que requiere mis habilidades"_ pensó de manera analítica el chico mientras abría las puertas del gremio.

"Hola Naruto te están esperando en la parte de arriba el maestro para tu nuevo trabajo" le dijo la recepcionista del gremio una mujer joven de piel blanca, cabello rubio y figura voluptuosa vestida con un típico uniforma de oficinista.

Naruto asintió hacia la chica "Gracias Luna me dirigiré allá ahora mismo" y subió las escaleras, una vez arriba toco la puerta de la oficina "Adelante" le dijo desde el interior por lo que Naruto abrió la puerta y entro en el despacho.

En el interior estaba un hombre de mediana edad con largo cabello gris y penetrante ojos grises, él estaba vestido con un traje impecable de color negro que mostraba el físico que el hombre había mantenido durante tanto tiempo y acompañándolo a él estaban otros aventureros de rango Bronce, oro o plata como él.

Él podría haber tratado de hacer una broma sobre esto pero él sabía que para que hubieran sido llamados tantos Aventureros de alto rango debía ser algo extremadamente serio por lo que decidió solo saludar a los presentes "Buenos días, espero no haber llegado tarde" tras decir eso el tomo asiento cerca a una chica pelirroja ataviada con una armadura dorada armada con una espada y escudo dorados y un joven de pelo blanco vestido con un abrigo y conjunto rojos y botas negras armado con una claymore de color azul oscuro con el mango con forma de calavera.

"Al Contrario Naruto has llegado justo a tiempo, ya que solo te estábamos esperando a ti para comenzar" le respondió el maestro del gremio al rubio para luego dirigirse a los demás "Como se habrán imaginado todos ustedes han sido convocados aquí por una razón en específico; hay una misión que requiere la experticia de los mejores aventureros de los rangos de Bronce a Oro ya que esta misión no solo tiene una alta tasa de mortalidad sino que también está localizada en Nippon"

Eso capto la atención de todos ya que desde aquel desastre que fue La Gran Guerra **(1)** el contacto entre ambos continentes fue muy monitoreado y estrictamente controlado por ambas partes. Por lo que la idea de enviar aventureros de alto rango al lugar era algo que podría ser considerado una declaración de guerra.

"¿Eh jefe no es que me queje pero los aventureros no tenemos prohibido poner pies en el continente y viceversa? Ya que no me lo tome a mal ya que nada me gustaría más que cazar los poderosos Genmas que viven allí pero no a costa de empezar otra guerra" comento el chico de cabello plateado ya que no importa que divertido fuera ir a cazar demonios en las Naciones elementales si eso causaba otra guerra.

Sentimiento que aparentemente era compartido por la mayoría de los allí presentes noto Naruto quien mantuvo sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre la materia, después de todo ¿de que le serviría regresar a las naciones elementales eso causaba que su nuevo hogar fuera atacado por algún grupo de retrasados ninjas?

"No se preocupen por eso ya que los señores feudales han dado permiso de que ustedes puedan ir allá, después de todo la amenaza es demasiado grande para que los locales puedan lidiar con ella" esas palabras del líder del gremio sin duda captaron la atención de Naruto quien tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa ¿ya que si ellos eran invitados al nido de las gallinas quien era el para negarse?

"¿Y que podría causar que los feudales permitieran que actuáramos allí?" pregunto otro de los aventureros presentes. Una chica vestida con un vestido purpura y un sombrero de copa armada con un rifle de francotirador.

"Simple Caytlin, Al parecer una cábala de Brujos **(2)** ha hecho causa con uno de sus criminales más peligrosos, un Ninja llamado Orochimaru" respondió el líder del gremio haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño, ya que puede que él no viviera más en el continente pero eso no evitaba que el recibiera noticias de allí por lo que el sabia sobre la infamia del Sannin de las serpientes por lo que una cabal de brujos trabajando con el sin duda no era nada bueno para nadie.

"Espera, si vamos a lidiar con unos brujos ¿no deberíamos también traer a Harry con nosotros? Ya que usted sabe que él no se negaría por nada del mundo a una misión en la que él podría eliminar una cábala de brujos" pregunto el aventurero sentado al lado de Naruto extrañado.

Naruto también estaba extrañado por eso ya que él conocía muy bien a ese aventurero _"Conociendo a él lo más seguro ya empezaría a hacer sus maletas y preparar los reactivos para sus hechizos. Ya que ese loco Nigromante toma cualquier misión que lo deje matar tantos Brujos como quiera"_

"Lo se Dante pero en estos momentos él está en medio de una misión así que no pudo asistir" Ante las palabras del líder del gremio los aventureros no pudieron reprimir un escalofrió ya que Harry podría ser un sujeto muy amigable y un buen tipo con una gran disposición para ayudar a los más necesitados eso no le quitaba que él era uno de los más grandes expertos en el arte oscura de la necromancia. Lo que siempre causaba que los lugares donde él tenía que luchar (y en especial si era contra brujos) lucieran como parajes salidos del mismísimo infierno.

Ellos sin duda no envidiaban a los pobres bastardos que estuvieran lidiando con él en estos momentos.

 **/Mientras tantos en otra parte del continente/**

En una colina un joven vestido con ropas negras que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo **(es el traje de cazador de Bloodborne)** y armado con una guadaña estaba en una colina acompañado por 7 chicas que podrían haber lucido normales (e incluso uno podría decir hermosas) si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban cubiertas de cicatrices, tenían los ojos rojos y la piel de un color verde enfermizo.

 _Ve, invoca a los muertos,_

 _¡Cantando los ritos de Yog-Sothoth!_

 _Ve, invoca a los muertos,_

 _¡De las sales esenciales!_

 _Si, ve e invoca a los muertos,_

 _¡Desde los pozos del Negro N'kai!_

 _Ve, invoca a los muertos_

 _¡Pero no lo dejes ir mal!_

 _¡No lo dejes ir mal!_

 _¡O morirás!_

Aparentemente cantando, y aunque el joven y las chicas tenían una voz envidiable y sabían llevar muy bien el ritmo. La oscura y ominosa letra evitaba eso, aunque tampoco ayudaba lo que estaba pasando debajo dicha colina ya que un grupo de brujos estaban siendo masacrados de formas horribles, dolorosas y extremadamente violentas por una horda de muertos vivientes.

"Bueno, eso fue divertido ¿no lo creen chicas?" preguntó el joven quitándose el sombrero y bajando la bufanda que cubría su rostro, el cual era algo pálido, con facciones aristocráticas, con brillantes ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente.

"¿No cree que fue excesivo enviar esa horda contra aquella Cábala mi señor?" pregunto una de las zombis. Una chica que en vida no debió tener más de 17 años, de largo cabello rojo, ojos del mismo color y una enorme cicatriz en la frente algo cohibida ante la escena dantesca que se estaba desarrollando debajo de ellos.

"Por supuesto que no Sakura después de todo son solo un montón ¡ **DE REPUGNANTES Y ASQUEROSOS BRUJOS!** Por lo que está bien" le respondió Harry sonriendo amigablemente lo que hacía a la situación de por sí ya bizarra y tétrica a un más espeluznante.

Aunque eso no sorprendía realmente a la no-muerta ya que ella y sus compañeras sabían que el nigromante poseía un enorme y furioso odio hacia los brujos (llegando hasta el punto de crear ejércitos de no muertos para aniquilar una pequeña cabal como acababa de ocurrir hace unos momentos) "Si supongo que tiene razón mi señor" respondió de manera derrotada la chica.

En ese momento Harry le da ella un zape en la cabeza "¿No te he dicho que dejes esa pendejada de llamarme 'mi señor' ya Sakura? Mi nombre es Harry" le respondió el chico sonriendo causando que ella se sonrojara un poco apenada.

"Arrgh" dijo una de las zombis, una chica de largo cabello negro y ojos rojos que empezó a deambular por el lugar.

"Tienes razón Tae, regresemos al gremio para ver que nueva misión tomamos" les comento Harry a sus acompañantes. Más ellos no terminaban de alejarse cuando una lechuza de color blanca cubierta de muchas cicatrices se posó en el hombro izquierdo de Harry.

"¿Oh me trajiste un mensaje del gremio Hedwig?" Pregunto Harry a la Lechuza quien extendió su pata y para entregarle la carta a Harry quien la desenrollo y empezó a leerla."Jejejejejjajajaajajaj!" tras terminar de leerla Harry se volteo a ver a sus acompañantes no muertas con una sonrisa que solo prometía mucha sangre a derramar.

"¡Chicas nos vamos a casa a hacer las maletas ya que nos vamos al continente elemental a matar brujos!" les dijo el nigromante a sus zombis acólitos claramente entusiasmado ante la idea de ir al otro continente a masacrar más brujos.

 **/De Vuelta en el gremio/**

Una vez termino la reunión Dante y Naruto salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la planta baja para preparar todo para su eventual viaje cuando un muy familiar escalfrio recorre sus columnas.

"¿Harry se enteró verdad?" preguntó Naruto a su compañero quien solo asintió de una manera seria para nada característica de él.

"Lo más seguro es que sí, mi dios ya me puedo imaginar el caos que ese lunático dejara a su paso por allá" comento Dante a su rubio compañero "Pero teniendo en cuenta nuestro historial nosotros no podemos criticarlo mucho ya que por lo general causamos tanto o más destrozos que el" comento el Cazador de demonios recordando la enorme deuda que el poseía por causar daños a las propiedades tanto publicas y privadas durante sus trabajos.

El rubio solo suspiro derrotado ya que la sabía que el semidemonio tenía razón, tanto Harry, Dante y el no eran conocidos por no causar daños materiales durante sus trabajos "Tienes razón, además tenemos que prepararnos para este trabajo ya que teniendo en cuenta nuestra suerte las cosas se complicaran más de lo necesario eventualmente" le dijo el rubio al peliblanco quien asintió.

"Nuestra suerte apesta" Fue lo único que comento Dante a lo que Naruto solo bufo de buena gana.

"Sera la tuya compadre ya que la mía es muy buena" comento el rubio antes de dirigirse a una mesa en donde una chica rubia de unos 15 años vestida como una sacerdotisa estaba sentada leyendo una especie de libro religioso.

"Asia prepara tus cosas porque nos vamos a Nippon, tenemos trabajo que hacer" le dijo Naruto a la chica quien se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del aventurero de rango de plata frente a ella.

"L-lo siento Señor Naruto no lo vi" le respondió la chica a Naruto quien solo se encogió de hombros. En ese momento ella procesa lo que le dijo el aventurero de plata a ella "¿Y a que se refiere conque iremos a Nippon señor Naruto?

"No importa Asia, y me refiero a que tenemos un trabajo allá así que ve a preparar tus cosas que partimos hoy mismo" le dijo el rubio a ella antes de darle un pequeño golpe en la frente "Y deja de decirme señor ya que solo te llevo dos años de diferencia" le dijo el rubio a la chica.

" _Asia puede ser una novata pero en las artes curativas ella solo es superada por las sacerdotisas de rango Plata y Oro, además de que ella tiene el potencial de convertirse en una de las sacerdotisas más poderosas de esta generación"_ pensó el rubio portador del guantelete oni con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a la chica que estaba saliendo del gremio a toda velocidad a preparar las cosas para su nueva misión.

En ese momento su expresión cambia a una de enojo al recordar cómo fue que conoció a la joven sacerdotisa _"Puede que los Diablos y los Demonios sean dos especies totalmente diferentes pero eso no evitara que la próxima vez que me consiga a esa basura de Diodora Astaroth me encargue personalmente que su sufrimiento antes de morir sea legendario en los fosos del infierno"_ tras hacer esa promesa silenciosa el rubio salió del gremio en dirección a su casa, ya que él también debía preparar las cosas para este trabajo.

Después de todo él estaba regresando a casa.

 **Notas del Autor: Y eso estodo amigos espero que les guste esta idea. Ya que enserio me divertí mucho escribiendo esto. Como podrán ver esta historia contiene elementos y personajes de varias series aunque los principales serán Naruto, Danmachi, Highschool DxD, Harry Potter, Devil May Cry,Onimusha y Dungeons and Dragons.**

 **Esta historia es básicamente un mundo de fantasia muy similar al de Dungeons and Dragons, solo que aquí en vez de estar ambientado en la edad media esta situado en la edad moderna, aunque eso no evita que varios monstruos ronden por los campos causando desastres (básicamente como en RWBY) y aunque el continente occidental es el mas avanzado tecnológicamente, los habitantes de Nippon o las naciones elementales están poniéndose al dia también.**

 **Aquí las naciones elementales también tendrán monstruos aunque estos serán mas como los que aparecen en Inuyasha y Onimusha ya que estos estarán basados en el Folklore Japones.**

 **Nos vemos.**

 **Glosario:**

 **(1): La gran guerra fue un conflicto que estallo poco después del ocntacto entre el continente occidental y oriental, motivos de este conflicto no están claros, lo que si esta fue el resultado; ya que este fue uno de los más violentos conflictos en las historia de Feurem y el más sangriento en la historia de Nippon el cual termino con varios terriotrios bajo el control de las naciones del continente occidental.**

 **(2): Un brujo o bruja es un mago u hechicero que hace un pacto con un demonio a cambio de poder (la mayoría del tiempo mediante sacrificios humanos u otros métodos iguales o más ruines).**

 **Por si les interesa la canción que estaba escuchando Naruto es The Curse de Disturbed (pero traducida al español) y la que estaba cantando Harry con sus zombies es Go Summon up the dead ones (también en español)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: El Inicio de una nueva era Parte 01**

 **/Amegakure- País de la lluvia/**

Nada quedaba de lo que una vez fue la Aldea Shinobi De Amegakure, ya que los edificios y complejos industriales que ocupaban gran parte de la aldea eran nada más que ruinas en las que los cadáveres de los habitantes de la aldea estaban regados a lo largo del territorio con obvios signos de tortura ya que muchos de ellos estaban destrozados, despellejados y otras cosas innombrables.

Sin duda alguna era una visión salida del mismísimo infierno, aunque nada de lo que sufrieron los habitantes de la ciudad se comparaba con el puro horror que 10 personas vestidas con capas negras con nubes rojas sufrieron en el centro de la aldea a manos de los causantes de la devastación.

"Vosotros causasteis vuestra propia ruina al interferir en nuestros asuntos, ahora pagareis el precio por interferir en los designios del Rey" Les dijo el aparente líder de los causantes de semejante destrucción con una voz totalmente desapasionada. Un hombre vestido con una túnica roja que cubría todo su cuerpo y una máscara finamente adornada, él estaba armado con un báculo típico de los magos y hechiceros, aunque lo que llamaba la atención más de él era su aura.

Un aura opresiva, inmisericorde y totalmente alienígena, ya que lo único que lo identificaba como humano era su forma. De resto su aura, manierismo y personalidad eran totalmente ajena a las razas mortales y los dioses, diablos y demonios.

Sin duda alguna la criatura que comandaba a los monstruos que destruyeron Amegakure era una abominación en todos los aspectos.

"T-tu pagaras por esto monstruo" dijo con dificultad El verdadero líder de Akatsuki. Tobi o como realmente se Llamaba Obito Uchiha con dificultad mientras trataba de contener la hemorragia causado por la pérdida de uno de sus brazos mientras veía como el resto de la organización en la que el tanto esfuerzo había puesto fue destruida sin problemas.

Hidan fue transformado en una masa de tumores gigante gracias a la magia negra de uno de los Brujos presentes.

Kakuzu fue literalmente devorado por una bestia que pudo resistir todos los ataques que el Missing Nin le lanzo sin ningún problema.

Sasori fue incinerado hasta no dejar cenizas por un conjuro lanzado. Y él consideraba que él marionetista fue afortunado.

Ya que Deidara, solo ver lo que aquel sádico bastardo al lado del aparente líder de este grupo le hizo al rubio bombardero era suficiente para darle pesadillas por el resto de su vida (la cual él sabía que no duraría mucho).

Kisame fue convertido en un montón de carne picada gracias a la abominación en armadura que estaba allí presente.

A Konan literalmente le arrancaron la carne de los huesos mientras estaba consiente.

Y a Nagato le arrancaron el alma. Literalmente.

Los únicos que quedaban vivos eran Zetsu, Itachi y el aunque el sinceramente dudaba que ellos fueran a durar mucho tiempo bajo la misericordia de estos monstruos.

"Hah, mira al perro ladrándole al lobo después de ser vapuleado por este" comento el caballero despectivamente mientras pisaba con fuerza el pecho del Uchiha fracturándole alguna de las costillas y causando que este gritara de la agonía más pura y absoluta. "es tan patético que es gracioso"

"Ahora mi niño necesito que veas lo que va pasar y lo esparzas a los 4 vientos ya que este es el glorioso inicio de la nueva era" le dijo el líder a Itachi quien estaba preso gracias a unas cadenas mágicas.

En ese momento el dirige su atención al Uchiha y a la voluntad de Kaguya quienes involuntariamente sintieron escalofríos recorrer sus espinas "Ahora ustedes 2 pagaran por tratar de negar la voluntad del Rey" en ese momento un portal se abre detrás de ellos del que salen cadenas con ganchos negras que se clavan en la carne de los dos líderes de Akatsuki.

"Yo siempre he sido un firme creyente de que un poco de dolor es necesario cuando estas enseñándole a alguien una lección. He descubierto que eso hace que la lección sea más permanente" comento el misterioso hombre a ellos mientras lentamente ellos eran arrastrados al portal.

"Ahora vallan al abismo donde aprenderán a servir la mano roja del rey" les dijo el hombre mientras que ambos hombres eran arrastrados dentro del portal gritando y haciendo lo posible e imposible para evitar entrar a este.

Una vez el portal se cerró el hombre dirigió su atención a Itachi "Ahora pequeño quiero que regreses a donde tus amos y les digas lo que paso aquí ya que esto es nada más que el preludio de lo que vendrá" Le dijo al uchiha el cual se dio cuenta que él era libre por lo que no perdió tiempo y salió corriendo de allí antes de que esas criaturas tuvieran un cambio de corazón.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea el dirigió una última mirada a Amegakure y lo que vio le produjo un profundo y primigenio terror que le helo la sangre ya que en las destrozadas murallas de la aldea escrita en sangre estaban escritas las siguientes palabras:

 **Siete sellos, siete anillos, siete novias para el rey escarlata.**

 **Ellos se juntan en la cama natal, el tonto y el sabio. Ellos temen el niño que está por nacer cuya voz destruirá el cielo.**

 **Los fieles aguardan en el bosque por la llegada del rey, sus linternas brillan, ellos esperan por el nuevo mundo que el traerá.**

 **/Faerum- En ese mismo momento-Casa de la Familia de Hestia/**

"Bueno eso es todo lo que necesito para esta misión" comento Harry tras terminar de hacer su maleta en la que el cargaba la mayoría de los regentes paras sus hechizos "con esto sin duda ningún **APESTOSO BRUJO** saldrá vivo de ese continente" comento el nigromante con una sonrisa radiante en la cara… Cosa que lo hacía ver extremadamente tétrico ya que la idea de que iba a cometer asesinato en masa contra la población local de brujos del otro continente utilizando hordas de no muertos y otras abominaciones nigrománticas era su definición de unas buenas y relajantes vacaciones..

"Arggggh" gruño Tae mientras ponía en el baúl de Harry una muda de ropa mientras que las otras chicas cargaban en este mas ropa y armas en este. "Buen punto Tae siempre es bueno llevar explosivos" le dijo el Nigromante a la zombie mientras tomaba algunas cargas de C4 y las guardaba en su baúl.

"Hey weon ¿estás seguro de querer llevar todo eso para el continente oriental? Ya que demonios con este arsenal y los reactivos puedes potencialmente destruir un país sin problemas" le dijo una de las zombies que tenía el pelo largo y rubio con mechones de distintos colores.

"Oh por favor tú me conoces muy bien Saki. Lo que tengo en mente es más cercano a una escala continental hehehehahahahahaha!" le respondió Harry al tiempo que soltaba una carcajada que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera que lo oyera.

" _Genial otra vez entro en el modo psicópata… ahora va a estar todo el día así"_ Pensó molesta Saki ya que sabía que el nigromante sería más difícil de lidiar que de costumbre por los momentos.

 **/Mientras tanto en otra parte de la casa/**

Naruto estaba preparando su equipo para su nueva misión cuando un escalofrió recorrió su espalda _"Mantén la calma y recuerda que en la duda golpea a Harry en la cara para que se le quite lo loco"_ Pensó Naruto mientras terminaba de guardar sus provisiones; Balas para sus armas, pociones, talismanes y otros objetos mágicos aparte de la comida y dinero que necesitaría en las Naciones Elementales.

Aunque una cosa que el rubio no podía negar era el sentimiento de trepidación que sentía en su pecho ya que él no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que las cosas eran más grave de lo que parecían (cosa que de ser cierto aumentaba el rango de la misión de Plata a Oro o incluso Platino) lo que sumado a sus propio objetivos personales convertían esta empresa en un verdadero dolor de cabeza para el Guerrero.

" _Aunque eso no es nada en comparación cuando me tenga que reunir con Madre y Sensei"_ pensó el chico sudando frio ante la idea de reunirse con las dos personas que al mismo tiempo eran las más importantes de su vida y que a la vez eran las únicas que realmente lo aterraban.

"Esto será un desastre, solo espero que esto no se vuelva otro incidente norteño" pensó en voz alta el rubio recordando el evento que causo que sus compañeros y el ascendieran al rango de plata. Aunque una voz en su subconsciente le murmuraba que las cosas serán peor esta vez.

Cosa que el temía fuera a suceder.

 **/Habitación principal de la casa/**

"¿Estás seguro de querer ir al continente elemental Dante?" le pregunto al peliplata su acompañante. Una chica de baja estatura vestida con un vestido cortó blanco, ojos azules, pelo negro y largo amarrado en dos coletas. Aunque lo que sin duda llamaba más la atención de ella eran los montes que portaba en su pecho.

"Estoy seguro de esto Hestia, en Nippon hay clases de demonios a las que nunca me enfrentado por lo que será divertido ir allá a ver qué tan poderosos son los demonios locales." le respondió Dante a la diosa mientras terminaba de armar su equipaje "además alguien debe asegurarse que Harry y Naruto no se les pase la mano y causen otro incidente internacional, ya que esta Familia no tiene el dinero para pagar ese tipo de cuentas" termino de decir el joven cazador de demonios maldiciendo por lo bajo la horrible suerte que su familia tenía con el dinero, ya que cada vez que terminaban un trabajo ellos perdían parte del dinero pagando los daños colaterales.

La diosa bajo la cabeza derrotada ya que sabía que él tenía razón. Harry y Naruto no se detendrán ante nada para lograr sus cometidos (Harry matar a todos los brujos que halla a su paso en su eterna cruzada contra los pactantes demoniacos y Naruto bueno ella sabía muy bien que una vez el rubio llegara al continente oriental él se dedicaría a tomar venganza contra aquellos que hicieron su vida y la de su madre un infierno cuando era un niño)

Ya que no la tomen a mal ella amaba a los tres miembros de su Familia y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Pero eso no evitaba que ella notara que los tres miembros de su pequeña familia estaban rotos de una u otra forma, después de todo ellos eran strays **(1).**

" _Pero el hecho de que ellos tengan ese estigma no significa que sea correcto dejarlos a su suerte"_ Penso la diosa ya que ella sabía que los otros dioses veían a su Familia como una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar cosa que la molestaba ya que ella sabía que en el fondo los tres eran buenas personas.

En ese momento ella siente que le ponen una mano en el hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos y nota que es Dante quien le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora "No te preocupes Hestia todos regresaremos sanos y salvos" le dijo el cazador de demonios mientras le empezaba a quitar el vestido a la diosa "además para que debemos pasar el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos preocupándonos por tal vez cuando podríamos estar haciendo cosas más placenteras ¿no crees?" le dijo el hijo de Sparda a la diosa al tiempo que el vestido caía al piso sin mucha resistencia de parte de la chica.

"¿Crees que es buena idea hacerlo con Harry y Naruto en la casa?" le pregunto la diosa a Dante ya que aunque era sabido por los dos otros miembros de la familia que ellos eran amantes, la idea de hacerlo con ellos en la casa no le atraía mucho.

"No te preocupes Harry no saldrá de su habitación por una buen rato ya que aparentemente entro en otro de sus arranques por lo que sus Zombies trataran de calmarlo y Naruto sabe muy bien el significado de una media en la manilla de la puerta" le respondió Dante a la diosa al tiempo que prendía su estéreo el cual empezó a reproducir una vieja canción de rock que se adaptaba muy bien a lo que iban a hacer dentro de poco.

Hestia no necesito mucho para ser convencida después de eso ya que ella salto hacia Dante tumbándolos a ambos en la cama, terminando de quitarse la poca ropa que le quedaba (las panties) y diciéndole al joven semidemonio con una voz llena de deseo y lujuria.

"Cojeme hasta el punto que no pueda caminar mañana" ante esa orden de la diosa patrona de su familia Dante solo sonrió y le respondió ya que sin duda la canción que estaba sonando era extremadamente adecuada para esta ocasión "Tus deseos son ordenes mi diosa" Fue lo único que le dijo el chico antes de capturar los labios de su amante en un furioso beso que solo fue el preludio de lo que estaba por venir mientras que en el estero sonaba a todo volumen una de las canciones favoritas del hijo de Sparda.

 _En la Medianoche ella grito ¡más, más, más!_

 _Con un grito rebelde_

 _¡Más, más, más!_

 **Notas del autor: Y aquí termina el capítulo, siento la tardanza pero bueno digamos que mi situación no ha sido la mejor y dejémoslo así ya que tengo la dicha de vivir en Venezuela… #MALDITOMADURO, MALDITOSOCIALISMO! Y todo eso.**

 **El siguiente capítulo será cuando los chicos partan al continente elemental y veremos a algunos de los personajes más importantes del continente elemental en lo que a esta historia respecta. Y antes de que lo pregunten Dante, Harry y Naruto tendrán sus respectivos harems y por si están interesados la canción que Dante y Hestia estaban escuchando cuando empezaron a tener sexo es Rebel Yell de Billy Idol.**

 **Y por si se preguntan, Si mate a los Akatsuki ya que los villanos que aparecerán en esta historia no son gente que van a dejar que un monton de ninjas con una profundo caso de negación de la realidad jodan con sus planes… Aunque no será lo último que veremos de ellos.**

 **Glosario:**

 **Stray:** Termino derogativo para aventureros que por diversas circunstancias no son aceptados en la familia de una deidad, esto puede ser debido a que no estén capacitados para ser aventureros o (como en el caso de Dante, Harry y Naruto) debido a graves traumas que los pueden convertir eventualmente peligrosos individuos. Este estigma existe ya que muchos Strays son algunos de los más infames villanos en la historia de Faerum.


End file.
